The present invention relates generally to connectors used to transmit optical signals. More specifically, embodiments of the invention pertain to optical connectors that protect optical components of the connector from scratches and other damage. Embodiments of the invention also pertain to electronic devices that include or couple to such optical connectors.
A number of different types of optical fiber connectors have been developed. For example, FIG. 1 is simplified plan view of a Toslink optical connector 2 that is often used in consumer audio equipment to carry a digital audio stream from components such as CD and DVD players to an audio video (AV) receiver that can decode the stream and output it through a set of loud speakers. Connector 2 includes a lens 4 that protrudes from an end of the connector. An optical fiber (not shown) runs through the connector from a cable 6 and terminates at lens 4. Connector 2 can be coupled to a female receptacle in the AV receiver or other component to enable connection of the fiber within cable 6 to an optical fiber within the AV receiver or other component. When mated, the two connectors align the cores of their respective fibers so that light (and thus the optical signal streams) can pass from the optical fiber in the connector through lens 4 and to the optical fiber in the AV receiver or component.
As shown in FIG. 2, lens 4 protrudes from the end of connector 2. The protruding lens is susceptible to being broken or scratched which may result in an undesirable loss of signal. Other optical connector designs place the lens flush with the end of the connector. Such an arrangement also leaves the lens exposed and susceptible to being scratched or broken.
In view of the above described deficiencies, new and improved optical connector designs are desirable.